Nine Gates of Power: The Tale of Naruto
by gryphonsson
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the son of the Fourth? What if Sasuke was a girl? What if Naruto had a bloodline? What if I had a million dollars and a getaway car? Okay, maybe that last one wasn't relevant... NaruFemSasu, OCFemHaku, slight DarkNaru later on.
1. Light

(camera zooms in on a door marked "Fanfic Ideas" and GS steps out of there with a box about as big as him)

GS: YO!

Naruto: What's in the box?

GS: Say hello to my latest and second-greatest creation: SATSURI UCHIHA!

(box opens and a female version of Sasuke comes out with a smile on her face)

Satsuri: Hiya!

Sasuke: WTF?!? Why do you like her but not me?!?

GS: Ah, excellent question. See, in addition to giving her the x-chromosome, I also got rid of the asshole gene, the emo gene, the power-craving gene, and the stereotype gene – in other words, the parts of Sasuke I hate.

Guy with green eyes and white hair in a Kiba hairdo: THOSE ARE ALL GENETIC?!?

GS: Well of course Inu, how else do you explain the Hyuugas, Uchihas, and villagers?

Inu: …Touche…

(Satsuri spots Naruto)

Satsuri: KAWAAAIIII!

Naruto: AAAAHHH! FANGIRL!

(Naruto runs for his life with Satsuri chasing him)

Sasuke: I'm guessing that's why you haven't killed me yet…

GS: Yup! In this fic Satsuri's the fangirl, not Hinata! (turns to camera) I know you're all possibly upset about me not doing the tiger fic yet, but my brain is gonna have an idea overload if I don't get this out of my head. Anyway, I don't own Naruto and… WHERE DID THAT CAMERA COME FROM?

Inu: Uh-oh… he's gone into crazy mode…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One: Light

Naruto listened in on Iruka and Mizuki's conversation (A/N: Not where this kind of fic usually begins, but this is where the interesting part happens).

"Come on Iruka, we both know that the demon fox would steal the scroll to get stronger!"

"Yeah, it would…" Naruto started to sink into depression until: "But Naruto isn't the fox! He is the child who will become Hokage one day, and I'm not turning on him now!"

Naruto grinned and continued to listen. "You know Iruka, I was planning to kill you second, but for that I'll kill you NOW! DIE!"

Naruto panicked. 'I can't leave Iruka-sensei! He's depending on me and I won't let him down!' His resolve hardened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki threw the shuriken at Iruka. Suddenly there was a surge of chakra, and Naruto appeared in front of them and grabbed it, plucking it out of the air. "What the hell?!?" Naruto had completely changed. Where there was happy-go-lucky, naïve loser before there was now a cool, calculating shinobi… and did I mention the faint golden aura surrounding him? (A/N: NO, IT IS NOT THE HIRAISHIN!)

"Iruka-sensei, take a break. I've got this traitor."

Mizuki laughed. "Oh please! I'll take you out in one shot!"

Naruto grinned. "Oi, Iruka-sensei, watch this!" He made a handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In an instant, at least a thousand clones had appeared… and did I mention that since Naruto still hadn't let go of the shuriken, it multiplied with him, AND they all had that aura? "Didn't you say you were going to take me out in one shot? Oh well, time for some PAIN!" Every clone threw their shuriken, and then if that wasn't enough, they all made a handsign and shouted, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Every shuriken divided into ten.

Now Mizuki knew his math, and these were his thoughts translated into mathematics:

'Shadow Clone Jutsu + Shadow Shuriken Jutsu = Much, Much Pain

and Naruto has that gold aura giving him chakra, so

Gold Aura + Shadow Clone Jutsu + Shadow Shuriken Jutsu = A Very Painful Death,'

or to put it into layman's terms, 'Oh shit, this is going to hurt like hell.'

After Mizuki was turned into a human shuriken target and the clones disappeared, Iruka finally managed to get out, "Well, I think it's safe to say you're a genin now," and gave Naruto his headband, to which he replied with a grin, "Ne, Iruka sensei, after we visit jiji can we get some ramen to celebrate?!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the two were in the Hokage's office.

"…And THAT'S what happened, jiji."

"…" THUD!

"JIJI?!?"

"Calm down Naruto, he's just shocked, that's all."

"Oh… can we get ramen now?"

"Sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer. "Where am I?"

"Hello, kit. We're in you're mind."

Naruto turned around to see a red-haired woman with fox ears and a tail. "…Since I doubt there's anyone else in here, I'm guessing you're Kyuubi?"

"That's 'kaa-san' to you, kit."

"SAY WHAT?!?"

"That's right. I'm your mom."

"NANI?!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS:…

Satsuri:…

Sasuke:…

Naruto:…

Inu:…I did not see that coming…

GS: Neither did I, and I wrote it! Read and review guys!


	2. Teams

(Inu walks in)

Naruto: Where are the others?

Inu: GS is torturing Sasuke, and as for Satsuri…

(A dark blur glomps Naruto, shouting "KAWAII!")

Inu: …Oh, there she is. Anyway, GS doesn't own Naruto…

Satsuri: (looks up) Yeah, cause I do!

Inu: Right… anyway, GS wants your opinion on whether he should try a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Enjoy the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two: Teams

"NANI?!? My kaa-san is Kyuubi?!?"

Kyuubi sighed. "Yes, but that's my title. My name is Kushina." (A/N: Thanks to Hakkyou no Yami for that idea.) Naruto did not respond, since even though he was smart and inventive, but dense, even Shikamaru would not have seen this coming, not in a million years, and therefore he was still processing it, so his jaw was currently sitting in a small but deep crater in the ground. "Anyway, as your mother, I feel it's my duty to tell you about your kekkei genkai. Basically, where most people have eight normal chakra gates, you have nine elemental ones. There are nine types: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Thunder, Nature, Light, Darkness, and Death. You seem to have Light, so whenever you open a gate, it will supply you with chakra like a normal gate, but you'll also be immune to doujutsu and certain other kekkei genkai, as well as genjutsu. Also, you'll be immune to the powers of others with the kekkei genkai, but if you open the eighth gate you have a 50% chance of death, and if you open the ninth gate you risk being consumed by your element. Your nine gates are called the Shining Gate, the Bright Gate, the Gate of the Heart, the Gate of Hope, the Gate of Heaven, the Gate of Illumination, and the Gate of Neos. Got it?"

By this time Naruto had regained his voice. "If you're my mom, does that make me a demon?"

Kushina sighed. "Kit, you're only half demon."

"Then how come I don't have a tail?"

"Since your father was human, your tails will appear only when your second gate is opened, and your youki will only appear when you unlock your third gate."

"You knew my dad?"

"Yes. When I met him, he had done some pretty bad things, but he was planning to fix his ways… unfortunately, the Fourth refused to let him go without a fight. He had some Anbu sneak into my den while I was sleeping and kidnap you, planning to execute you. I woke up, saw you gone, smelled the Anbu, and went to pay Konoha a… visit."

"What happened next?"

"Well, the Fourth sealed me inside of you right in front of your father, who right after was exiled from Konoha." (A/N: If you've figured out his dad's identity by now, DON'T SAY ANYTHING!)

"But I never heard any of this from jiji!"

"That's because he doesn't know. The Fourth told him you were an orphan that he found outside the village, and Sarutobi never found out about your father changing his ways."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Is my being a hanyou the reason for my birthmarks, insane stamina, and huge chakra reserves?"

Kushina grinned. "Yup."

"Huh. Well, I gotta go. I have a prank to plan!"

Kushina grinned even more. "That's my kit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Konoha woke up, they looked up and saw one hell of a surprise…

The Hokage Monument had been defaced.

Somehow, someone had been fast enough to put Akimichi swirls on the First's cheeks, paint the Second's face green, and color the Third's face in to pinpoint accuracy. On top of that, they STILL had enough time to do several other things, including write "The definition of an asshole" on the Fourth's face, AND split before everyone woke up. However, the only coherent thought most people could form was along the lines of 'WHAT THE FUCK?!? Who did that?' or in the Hokage's case 'This is gonna bring in a lot of paperwork.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking to the academy, Naruto sneezed big-time. He frowned in thought, then shrugged and kept on walking, figuring it must have been something in the air.

Back at the academy, Satsuri Uchiha was sulking. 'Why didn't Naruto-kun graduate? The teachers know he can't do a decent clone! Who needs the clone jutsu anyway? It's not like there aren't substitutes for it! Maybe I could…' Kiba interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi, dobe! Only the people who graduated get to be here!" Satsuri looked up, and there Naruto was, complete with a regulation headband. She blushed with a grin. 'I knew he'd come through! He always does!'

Naruto was about to speak up when a fourth person intervened. "Kiba, you must need glasses if you can't see the headband on his forehead!" This fourth person had short, white hair, brown eyes, and wore black baggy pants, a blood-red short-sleeve T-shirt with a skull on it, and black fingerless gloves with three slits in the back of each.

Kiba turned and glared at him with a red face. "And since when do you tell me what to do, Inu?" (A/N: SURPRISE!)

Inu grinned, showing sharp teeth like that of a canine. "Since forever, of course!"

Inu Kaguya (for those of you who remember who else has that last name, no telling) was an orphan, the last of his clan, and had been Naruto's best friend since they were three. He also suffered from having fangirls such as Ino and Sakura. The only girl he got along with was Satsuri, who he hung out with sometimes and introduced to Naruto later on, forming what was known throughout Konoha as the Troublemaker Trio, who were famous for their pranks. He knew that both of the kids in question had a crush on each other, and he decided to nudge them along every once in a while.

Kiba scowled. "You're just trying to make me look bad in front of Satsuri-chan!" A fist from said Uchiha abruptly knocked him out.

"Man, that guy's a pain, am I right Naruto-kun?" she asked with a grin.

Naruto blushed and looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I dunno if I'd go that far…" ' Man, she's cute when she grins!'

"You never would, silly. Sometimes you take the word 'nice' to a whole new level." 'Man, he's cute when he blushes!'

"OUT OF THE WAY, FOREHEAD!" "IN YOUR DREAMS INO-PIG!" The moment was interrupted by the Banshee Duo. Inu whimpered when they came into the classroom, the two of them ready to race to the seat next to him when…

"Ahem!" Everyone got into their seats at the sound of Iruka's voice, including Naruto and Satsuri. "Now, the teams. Team One…"

Six Teams Later…

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki…"

'Come on Kami, make him say Satsuri or Inu…'

'C'mon, c'mon, say Inu, I don't care if I get a fangirl as long as I'm with Naruto…'

'Please put me with Naruto-kun, please put me with Naruto-kun…'

"Satsuri Uchiha…"

'Well, at least I get Satsuri-chan… I just hope I get Inu too…'

'C'mon, say Inu…'

'Yes! Now all we need is…'

"and Inu Kaguya. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

'Yes! Thank you, Kami!'

'Whew… no fangirls…'

'YES! We're staying together!'

"Team Eight will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

'WHAT?!? Why does Satsuri get to be with MY Inu-kun while I'm stuck with Forehead/Ino-pig?!?'

'Why can't I be with Satsuri?!? What's worse, the dobe gets to be with her while I'm stuck with the Banshee Duo?!?'

'Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi. As for Hinata, she gets an apprenticeship under Kurenai Yuuhi."

'Well, it could be more troublesome…'

'Chips…'

'…'

Sakura spoke up. "Iruka-sensei, why don't I get to be with Inu-kun?!?"

"Well, it's an old tradition to put the Rookie of the Year with the dead last and the top kunoichi. Originally, Naruto didn't graduate, so we were going put Hinata in that team instead, and when he completed some… ah… extra credit… he passed, so we just went with the old formation and gave Hinata the apprenticeship her sensei wanted to give her."

Sakura grumbled, but sat down and waited for her sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, everyone had left except Team Seven.

"What is taking him so long?!?" Naruto growled. Then he grinned mischievously. He walked up to the door and started putting a special seal on it. (A/N: Told you he was good with seals!)

Satsuri grinned. "This another seal of yours Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! Wait till he comes in!"

Another hour later…

Suddenly everyone heard something behind them and turned around. They burst out laughing at what they saw! What made them laugh so hard? Simple…

…A masked man who was covered in ashes and had a twitching eye.

When the laughter died down, Kakashi asked, "Which one of you four put locking seals on the door and windows?" Indeed, after some thinking, Naruto had sealed every possible entrance he could think of, including the ventilation system. When Naruto raised his hand, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Prove it," which he did promptly by snapping his fingers, making every seal vanish. Kakashi's eyebrow raised again. "Well, my first impression of you guys… not bad." He did an eye-smile. "Meet me at Training Ground Seven." Kakashi dispersed into smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty then, now that we're all here, let's all introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My dreams… I have many hobbies." Everyone else sweatdropped. 'All we learned was his name!' "Your turn blondie!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Cue sweatdrops. " Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Satsuri-chan, ramen, Inu, ramen, and ramen (Sweatdrops galore from the peanut gallerie)! I dislike Kiba-teme, people who try to hurt those precious to me, and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, pulling pranks, and hanging out with Satsuri-chan and Inu. My dream is to become Hokage!" Satsuri and Inu grinned and did an eye-roll at that.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 'Heh… he's interesting.' "All right, you're next Uchiha."

Satsuri grinned. "I'm Satsuri Uchiha. I like Naruto-kun, Inu, and pocky. I dislike perverts, bootlickers, fanboys, fangirls in general, and those who make fun of or hurt Naruto-kun. My hobbies are pulling pranks with Naruto and Inu and training. My dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan with a certain someone…" Her eyes flickered toward Naruto, who was frowning and trying to figure out who it was, while Inu grinned at their obliviousness.

Kakashi eye-smiled. 'Looks like the council won't have to worry about reviving the Uchiha clan. Let's just hope they can handle Naruto being the lucky guy.' "And now you, skull-boy."

Inu sighed. "Is that the best you could come up with? Ah, well. My name's Inu Kaguya. I like Naruto, Satsuri, and wolves. I dislike fangirls, Mist-nin, bootlickers, and assholes, and my hobbies are training, practicing my kekkei genkai, and pulling pranks. My dream… well, I got nothing." He grinned, showing off his teeth.

'Okay, so I got a ramen-obsessed idiot, a girl with crush on said idiot, and a laid-back kid with sharp teeth. On top of that, they're Konoha's Troublemaker Trio. Ho boy.' "Well, normally I would give you the second Gennin test, but I'll let it slide in this case since you obviously have what it takes. Instead I'll spar with each of you to test your skills. Now who wants to go first?"

Naruto grinned and started waving his hand around in the air, shouting, "ME!" "Alright, Naruto, let's see what you got."

Naruto's grin widened and he made the familiar handsign we all know and love. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi's eye widened when at least twenty clones appeared. 'He must have a lot of chakra to pull that off!' He was snapped out of his thoughts as the clones charged.

Meanwhile, Inu was puzzled. 'Why did Naruto waste his chakra on so many clones?' His eyes widened when Kakashi hit one of them and it burst into smoke. 'So THAT'S why!' He grinned and shook his head. 'Trust Naruto to find a jutsu that creates solid clones!'

Back at the battle, Kakashi had grabbed the last Naruto there. "Not bad, Naruto, but you'll have to do better than that!"

Naruto grinned. "Who said I was the real me?" He burst into smoke, shocking everyone except Kakashi. "Naruto, come out. I know you were testing my skills."

Naruto came out from behind a tree and grinned. "Man you're good." He tensed as Kakashi reached into his pouch and brought out…

An orange book. Naruto got a vein pulsing in his head as Kakashi said, "Well, go ahead. Attack me."

Naruto growled. "With pleasure! First Gate of Light: Shining Gate: Kai!" Kakashi's eye looked about ready to pop out of his head at that. 'No way! The last person to have that bloodline was…' He was interrupted when Naruto rammed a fist into his gut. Kakashi groaned from his new position against a shattered training dummy. 'Looks like I'll have to finish this quick, or else I'll be knocked unconscious.' He got up, put his book back, made some handsigns, and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naturally, Naruto ended up on the ground unconscious. Kakashi panted a little then looked at Naruto, thinking rapidly. 'Okay, so he uses clones to overwhelm the enemy with numbers as well as scope out their abilities, plus he has a kekkei genkai only ever used by HIM.' He turned to the other two gennin. "Okay, so which one of you wants to spar next?"

After some quick thinking (coughcoinflipcough), it was decided that Satsuri would go next. The two got into a taijutsu stance. Satsuri did a sweep kick, which Kakashi jumped over. Then she backflipped, made the Tiger hand seal and shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

When the flames abated, Satsuri frowned at the log she burnt. 'Okay, so he's going to attack me, question is from where? He's not in front, and Inu has eyes like a hawk's and would warn me if he saw anything, so that just leaves…' Suddenly she was grabbed by the ankles and pulled underground.

Kakashi reappeared in front of her, leaning down and saying, "Pretty impressive Satsuri, but not quite good enough."

Naruto had woken up by now and helped pull Satsuri out of the ground. Then the two got out of the way and Inu and Kakashi got into their taijutsu stances.

Inu started out, shouting, "Bone Pulse: Bone Claws!" Six claws burst out of the backs of his hands as he charged at Kakashi, who countered with a kunai (A/N: I do not own any aspect of the X-Men either.) Inu's response was a midair sweep kick followed up by an axe kick. Kakashi managed to duck under the first but couldn't dodge the second and got stunned momentarily. Inu used this to his advantage, made some seals and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" A sphere of water appeared around Kakashi. Inu grinned. "I win."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I guess you do. We'll start on missions tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsuri: That's where it ends?

GS: Yep. Read and review and review and reread fellas!

Sasuke: Help… (gets shot out of a cannon)


	3. Wave

GS: (pokes head out of blast door, then goes back in and shuts it again)

Naruto: What's with GS?

Inu: There was a Lawyer-Clown War…

Satsuri: That'd do it…

GS: I don't own Naruto! Also, it would be nice if someone took up my challenge, which I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Three: Wave

"Shining Fox, in position."

"Black Angel, in position."

"Skeleton Wolf, in position."

"This is One-Eye, the target is coming your way."

A fierce shape moved swiftly through the bushes. Naruto and Inu leapt at it, only to miss and be defeated by its mighty claws. The shape then rushed away from them…

…only to mew pitifully when it was caught by Satsuri. "This is Black Angel, I've got the target. There's a ribbon on the right ear, this is definitely Tora."

"All right team, let's get back."

"MY BABY! Oh, mummy was so worried!" Tora was suffocating in the Daimyo's wife's grip. Let's hear Team Seven's thoughts:

'Come on, squeeze it harder! SQUEEZE IT!'

'KILL THAT THREAT TO ALL WOLVES!' (Inu's obsession with wolves will be explained eventually.)

'Poor guy… no wonder he keeps running.'

Okay, back to real life. The team then turned to the Hokage to see what other missions there were.

"All right, let's see. You can pull weeds, do laundry, babysit Konohamaru…"

"NO WAY!" Guess who? "GIVE US A REAL MISSION, JIJI!"

Iruka shouted back, "No way!" He then proceeded to give a great big lecture about missions that only Naruto paid attention to while Kakashi read his book. Inu took out his humerus and was using it to practice his swordsmanship, whereas Satsuri was staring at Naruto and thinking perverted thoughts. When Iruka was done his lecture, Naruto asked for a real mission again and Iruka started banging his head on the table in front of him.

The Hokage sighed. "Well, as it so happens, I do have one C-rank that is perfect for you. You just have to escort a bridge builder to Wave country. You can come in now, Tazuna."

An obviously drunken man walked in. "This is who you hired to protect me? Sure, the dog-boy looks competent, but the blond shorty looks like an idiot." The three then had to be restrained from killling the man.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I can't remember when they go on the mission exactly, so I'm just gonna continue…

* * *

Anyway, eventually, while they were travelling, they came across a puddle. They walked past said puddle, and said puddle turned into a pair of shinobi connected by a chain. The two then proceeded to wrap Kakashi in the chain, tearing him to bits, and then fell over when they were killed by Inu's latest technique, "Finger Bullets," blasting them through the heart.

After Kakashi came out of hiding and calmed the increasingly panicked Naruto, he then proceeded to glare at Tazuna, who proceeded to spill the beans. Once he was done, the team voted to continue anyways, and they set off again.

* * *

GS: Yeah, anyways, I can't offer any excuse for the second part of the chapter being so short other that the fact that 1. I can't remember the whole fight and 2. I was feeling lazy at the time. Anyways, here's the challenge:

Alright, this here is a Pokegirl/Naruto crossover challenge. There's no prize, it's not a contest, I just have way too many ideas on my mind already, and to write this one would be troublesome. However, if I decide the fanfic is good enough, you get to be a member of my C2. Here are the requirements:

1. Naruto MUST BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

2. His first Pokégirl must be a depressed Cudildo (check the file for its evolution Marowhack in the Pokegirl Pokedex and you'll find out why it has to be depressed, if you didn't already know), a Shieldmaiden, an Angel, a Ninjette, a Redeemer, Sexebi, a Megami, a Moonmaid, a Nogitsune, a Kunoichi, a Loner, Shiva, a Naiad, a Ronin, a Shrine Maiden, Super Sayjin, Evangelion (crazy, I know), a Samurai, a Penance (NOT caused by him), a Foxymaiden, a Trixie, a Harlequin, a Kunimitsu, a Lady Luck, a Littletit, Macavity, or an Airmaiden. For multiple first Pokégirls, feel free to choose two of any of the Pokégirls above. After that, feel free to go wild. (Note: I may extend the contents of the list from time to time.)

3. The story must have at least one lemon.

4. You must PM me about the existence of any fanfic you make in response to this challenge, because I wanna see the results.

5. Naruto has to come ALONE to the Pokegirls world, and it has to be interdimensional travel. I don't care HOW he travels like that, so other than that, feel free to go crazy. (No having anyone from Naruto be a Pokegirl, either.)

No other restrictions apply.


End file.
